toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cog Building, Part 1
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast Mystical James as John Fingernails, Cog HQ Officer 100 and Voices of Toons Michellep0w as'' Dee Dee Lipoon'' James Quest as'' Cog Boss'' 'Special Guest Stars:' Kimchiipwn as The Inventor SandtbloodGaming as Doctor Blu The Random Toon Show as Victor Komodomojo as Broker SellMod Production This episode took time to work and plan, especially, for the special guest star wanting to take part in the series. The creator thanks them greatly for their efforts. This episode took a little more effort in the animations and special effects for some action scenes. This episode was also an experiment of how Mystical James would handle shadows. Shadowing bring depth and detail in animation, and the experiment was needed to improve the show even more. Plot 'Synopsis' : "As the Cogs want to grow their nation.They need to find a solution to keep the budget balance. It may mean taking the advantage of Toontown building." 'Summary' In this episode, we first get a P.O.V of the Cogs operation on their own turf. The episode starts off by showing the Cogs making their establishment in Toontown constructing business and infrastructure. We were also introduced to a new character in this episode, the weasel. The weasel is locked in the cage for reasons unknown for a cliffhanger. One of the Cog HQ Officer officials steps into the Cog Boss office of his office, informing him the dangers of the budget. The officer tells Cog Boss they find a way to keep the budget balanced or the Cog Nation beginnings will be unstable. The Officer introduces The Inventor to propose his plan to help stabilize the budget without any expensive expenses. The Inventor tells Cog Boss his plan is to go to Toontown and take advantage of the town magic to turn toon buildings to cog bulldings. With this explaination, Cog Boss was intrigued and wants to get the plan started right away. The Inventor gave a fair warning that this experience is still not 100% foolproof, but with no time to lose the Cog Boss insists the plan starts as soon as possible. ''' The Cog Building' The Inventor dispatches a minibot "Macrobot" to search for an ideal place to turn a toon building into a cog building. Once the Macrobot founded a spot, The Inventor informs Cog Boss the plan is ready to set forth. Before Cog Boss took action, he expalins protocols to the cog who will be the boss of the building, Broker SellMod. When they got to an understanding, they both departed ways and The Inventor began making his observation. A Mover & Shaker walks to building and changes it's magical properties from a toon building to a cog building. This in tell gotten the shopkeeper kicked out in this operation. The cog building appears and toons are left to wonder, what to do? 'Venture inside the Cog Building''' As toons ponder what to do, John took notice of it and right away wants to take it down. Dr. Blu, proving that he's toon enough too wanted to go in. Pleasing as John was they both together headed for the building. Dee Dee was skeptic at first then her worries aside and went on inside the building. The elevator door closes and John, Dee Dee and Dr. Blu are sent to the first floor. Outside the building, news reporters were telling the breaking news, one of them was Vince. When John, Dee Dee and Dr. Blu gotten to the first floor, Dr Blu. took the devasting overkill gag destroying the lonesome cog instantly. Dee Dee gave the suggestion to save the powerful gags for the final floor. Dr Blu understood the advice. On the second floor, John, Dee Dee and Dr Blu were greeted by 2 cogs. The team started claiming which Cog they got and went for the battle. Seeing this battle, Cog Boss gets frustrated and orders The Inventor to increase the levels of the building. Foolish the Cog Boss didn't know that Toontown has a magical limit to buildings spawning over 5 stories. Since The Inventor force the change, the building starts to unbalance the magical limit and this in turn makes the building enter self destruct mode. A defensive mechanism of Toontown to eliminate unbalanced magical energy forcing over the limit. The Inventor warns that someone inside the building would have to reset it to stabilize it and stop the termination. Later, we go back to John, Dee Dee and Dr. Blu making their way to the final level. Where John was greeted by a surprise attack from Broker SellMod. The episodes ends as the heros have to deal with him and the danger of the building self destruction! Criticism This episode had mostly good apples this time than bad apples. The positive apples were a nice and intensive episode. Many viewers liked some of the humor in the episode. The minor bad apples was few viewers weren't fond of seeing Kong (The Random Toon Show) being squashed by the piano. Mystical James didn't meant for it to be offensive but more of irony. Achievements This episode is currently the most viewed episode in the series and all of Season 1. Gallery Construction Cog HQ.png Episode5banner.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes